After Party
by YamiTenshi
Summary: A handshake? Oh, please. We all know Naruto wanted more than that. After ep.32 of Shippuden NaruGaa NC-17 Oneshot


After Party

Okay, I know most (Read; all) you NaruGaa fans were pissed with the way Shippuden episode thirty-two went. Unfortunately, we cannot change that. You wouldn't believe how many times I've seen 'a handshake? WTF?' and 'damn, they should've at least hugged!'. Also, a SasuNaru fangirl converted to NaruGaa after those particular episodes. Rather humorous, actually.  
Well, you remember the bit at the end where there's a big after party where Temari and Kankuro demand more scenes? I decided to make everyone happy and write what _really_ happened there. Or at least all our fantasies come true.  
0o0  
Gaara sipped from his orange drink quietly. Temari and Kankuro were yelling something about demanding more screen time. They were irritatingly loud. Who really cares anyway? Less screen time usually meant less chances of getting killed. Gaara had already died once. He wasn't exactly keen to do it again.

Death had been odd, to say the least. Everything was blacker than hell at night until Chiyo started working her magic jutsu mojo. Naruto had shown up and rescued him from the darkness, from the sorrows and helped revived him. Every time he thought of the fact that he was sharing chakra with the blonde, it seemed to buzz in response throughout his entire body, like a constant reminder.  
The blonde himself had an effect on Gaara. Truth be told, he had wanted Naruto to be the only one to carry him away back to his village. Kankuro just _had_ to be a responsible, honorable older brother and help the blonde. For some reason, that really irked him. Naruto was warm, just like the chakra Gaara now contained, and he had found leaning on his shoulder quite pleasant. It was curious. He had a comrade in Naruto. Did that explain that odd pit of fluttering he felt when the blonde spoke to him? Or how his palms seemed to grow sweaty when he got close? Did it explain the shortness of breath, the throbbing in his heart, or how he felt uncomfortably hot all over when he was even closer than what made his palms sweat?

It must be the reason. And yet, he had other somewhat comrades and they-- scratch that, Naruto was his only comrade. He didn't mind it that way. Temari and Kankuro were great and all, but they were just family. They didn't understand how deep the bond between him and the blonde was. There was no other bond like it in the world. The bond of two human sacrifices.  
"Can we get a word from you too, Gaara?"  
There he was, donned in his black and orange jumpsuit, holding a microphone at a comfortable distance from Gaara. Again with the bond, he knew Gaara liked his personal space. There was an inquisitive look on his face as he waited for Gaara to answer the question.  
"I owe you one, again."  
If Naruto ever needed Gaara to give some chakra to save his life, he would do it. If he ever needed an ally in the time of war, he would be there. Hell, if he ever just wanted to bug the hell out of Gaara and ask stupid questions and try to force his definition of fun onto him, Gaara would suffer through it. Gaara would not go back on his word to a normal person. He felt the sense he'd soon rather die than not help Naruto, his fellow sacrifice. This really meant a lot, because he really didn't want to die again.

"We could go and even out the score right now, if you want." Naruto said, a foxy true smile on his face.

Gaara didn't know why, but that smile was scaring him. Only a little bit. But it was still scary. The sapphire eyes of the blonde seemed to have sharpened in a devious manner, though they bid no ill will. He looked like a beast who'd just spotted a tasty rabbit and was about to pounce. Gaara didn't want being a tasty rabbit. He did not relish the fact that Naruto was giving him a look that stated 'you are prey; I am going to devour you alive'. The situation was even more curious in the matter that, while he found it daunting and scary, he somewhat enjoyed that gaze upon him. Naruto took a step closer. His palms began to sweat.

"What do you mean by that, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto's smile widened further as he took another step closer. Gaara felt his heart thud distinctly. "Come with me and see. I want to speak to you in private."

Gaara wondered what it could be that Naruto, the undoubtedly most open person he'd ever met, wanted to keep so secret. It intrigued him. Whatever it was, it was extremely important. Naruto tossed his microphone to Sakura, who looked at the gadget, confused as to where he was going. Apparently there were interviews to yet be done. Gaara acquiesced the beckoning Naruto gave him to follow his lead.

"Gaara-sama, where are you going?" Matsuri asked when she noticed his attempt of departure. "I wanna come too."

"Sorry. It's important Jinchuurki business. That means Jinchuurki only, no little girls allowed." Naruto taunted, sticking his tongue out to further the insult.  
"Hey! Get back here, you grunt!" she shouted as Naruto slipped through the door, Gaara trailing like a shadow. "No fair..."

The dusk had faded into an inky midnight blue, the stars glittering pinpoints in their sky cloth. Gaara could make out a few constellations, but he was more interested in Naruto. The darkness had subdued his vibrant colors, something Gaara rarely saw. The blonde hair now appeared like a soft silvery blue that shone in the lights of the night and his skin had a beautiful moonglow to it. Naruto held out his hand, silently commanding Gaara to take it. This place was still too open for their increasingly mysterious discussion.

Naruto led him further, traveling through the heavy forests of Konoha. The way his eyes shone, how he gripped Gaara's hand excitedly, it could only mean the blonde was taking him somewhere special to him. Naruto wanted to show a precious place to a precious person. Their seemingly endless weaving around trees, looping and doubling back to confuse possible followers. This was taking longer than Gaara had expected. Someone else had surely noticed he was gone by now. After all, he was the Kazekage. Plus, Matsuri knew he left and well... News traveled quickly three primary ways. Telegraph, telephone, and tell a girl. Every person there probably knew he'd snuck off with Naruto to god knows where.

All this ducking and tomfoolery eventually led them to the bottom of a sheer cliff. They currently stood in the mouth of a small cave, its gaping maw wide open to invite them in. Naruto took confident strides into the darkness; grip still firm on the hand of the young Kazekage. The blonde let go briefly, fumbling about for a match, which he used to light a fat, stout candle. One by one, more candles were lit in the same manner, until Gaara could see the entire cave. A small bed was in the back, supplies of imperishable foods were placed neatly on a shelf that sat on the floor a few yards away. Scrolls were scattered all around, dozens of them open slightly. Naruto scooted them to the edges of the cave with his foot. A kotasu was smack dab in the middle of the cavern. Gaara had heard about a certain type of kotasu that ran on small amounts of chakra instead of electricity. He guessed this to be one.  
"You like? This is my home away from home. Sometimes when I was little, the villagers would chase me into the forest in hopes a bear or a puma or something like that would eat me. I found this place and now I come here whenever I need some alone time." Naruto explained, looking at his space affectionately.

"What did you wish to say to me? Was that it?" Gaara asked, glancing around.  
"No. It was in regards to your payment. A handshake? Come on, Gaara. You were joking right? You could've at least made it a hug."

Gaara had no idea what Naruto was talking about. What hand-oh... Naruto saw the recognition flicker in Gaara's eyes. He sighed as if to say, 'exactly'. Naruto was a little disappointed in the redhead. He knew the boy was basically emotionally retarded, but damn, that had just taken it to a whole other level. Dropping subtle hints wouldn't work with him; it was like trying to get a blind person to hit a curveball. Naruto would have to be direct about this. This was no problem, direct was his middle name. Not actually, just metaphorically, you know? The only dependant variable would be Gaara's response.

He got as close to Gaara as humanly possible without touching him. Gaara felt his skin prickle under his collar as heat flooded his body. He jumped like he'd been goosed when Naruto drew him into his chest, an arm fixedly around his waist, a hand toying with his hair where it tapered at the base of his neck. Naruto breathed his warm, sweet breath into Gaara's face. It smelled like he'd eaten some peppermints or something of the sort not too terribly long ago.  
"Uzumaki-san, what are you- "  
"Call me Naruto. And for your information, I'm exacting my payment."

Naruto crushed his lips against those of his Kazekage friend. Gaara squirmed, unused to being touched like this. He wanted to pull away, but Naruto would not loosen his grip. The blonde groaned the two-syllable name in between this kiss and a new one, forcing his peppermint breath into Gaara's nostrils. The hand that had been resting on the small of his back crept down and gripped his rump tightly, causing him to gasp. This seemed to be the cue for Naruto to inject his tongue into the mouth of the other young man. He tried to coax Gaara into a tongue-wrestling game to no avail. He changed tactics and began signing the ai kanji from Gaara's forehead on his tongue. Gaara could not force himself to fight off Naruto's sudden advance, which terrified him further. He didn't fully understand what was going on.

Naruto tugged at the Kazekage robes, ripping at the fabric with one hand. Gaara was a little upset at this; these robes did not come cheap. Beneath the blue and white was his trench coat and vest. Naruto was frustrated at how much clothing Gaara wore. Gaara flinched again as Naruto performed some type of butt massage on him, fingers stimulating muscles he didn't know he had. They kneaded forcefully, moving in circles. He felt every knucklebone press through his clothing as he tried to wriggle out of the grasp of the blonde. They got to his crevasse and pushed even harder. He squished his body closer to Naruto to escape the fingers. They pursued him, making Gaara give the barest of squeaks. He got a small consolation when Naruto released his mouth, lips now kiss-bruised.

"Gaara, you don't know what you do to me. You have no idea how sexy you are. When I see you, I want to grab you and pound your skinny ass till you can't even stand. I blame Ero-sennin." Naruto gave a demonstration as he humped his captive enthusiastically. He used his ass-massaging hand to unbuckled Gaara's vest. He discarded it near the shredded Kage robes and set to work on the coat.

"Uzumaki-san, what are you doing?"

"Using our bodies to show you our feelings. And I already told you to call me Naruto."

Gaara had never felt so naked before. His sand armor was gone, his trench coat stripped. He was left only in his boxers. He was confused and cold and feeling more fluttery inside than he had ever been. Naruto tossed his jacket to join the coat and robes, his pants following soon after. Naruto lifted him bridal style, laying him on the bed with loving care. Gaara was utterly beautiful. His cheeks had become flushed, he was panting, and oh god, it turned Naruto on so much. The bed was cool on Gaara's back, a small relief from the Uzumaki beast. Naruto ground his pelvis into the redhead's stomach, groaning at the sensation. Gaara didn't like the hard thing digging into his chest. Naruto was getting a bit of a crazed look.

Gaara was stripped of his dignity as the same time as he was of his boxers. He was truly naked now, Naruto atop him, rubbing against him and moaning. A tan hand wrapped around his penis and began to pump. It responded gladly by hardening, the sensitive flesh reacting in a big way. It was glad that someone was taking the time to play with it. Gaara avoided touching it as much as possible, he believed the organ was unclean. The hand was gone as Naruto moved his attention.

"I love you, Gaara. I want to prove that to you. It'll hurt at first, but I promise it'll feel really good. Only if you want me to, though."

It seemed just a tad bit silly, considering how far they'd come already. The confession was quite a shock to Gaara as well. He couldn't really remember ever having anyone tell him they loved him. Pledges of love, promises of pleasure, Gaara had never experienced these before. He was glad of all people to give him these, it was Naruto. He wondered how deep their bond was exactly. If he surrendered himself, the cord would either snap or grow deeper than either of them could imagine. Gaara had a roughly basic idea of what sex was. Neither Kankuro nor Temari nor his teachers ever dug too deeply into that subject. Gaara knew enough that he was called a 'virgin' and his 'virginity' should be saved for someone who really loved him. He had been taught boy-girl sex, not boy-boy sex, so he had even less of an idea of what was in store for him.

"...I want you to." If he was going to lose his 'virginity', he was going to do it with someone he trusted.

"Sure thing, sexy." Naruto gave a genuine smile, which Gaara found infinitely more pleasant than all those fake smiles he was always wearing.

Naruto gave a soft, playful fox cry as he surveyed his partner. He lowered his head to plant a kiss on the tip of Gaara's erection. His tongue teased Gaara, taking a massive lick, then darting away halfway through. Gaara wriggled as Naruto engulfed him, bobbing up and down torturously. The blonde toggled the pale jewels below his lover's manhood, making Gaara squirm about more. He almost laughed as he picked up his pace slightly, moaning into the creamy flesh. Gaara wheezed, a strange sensation building inside him. Naruto could feel Gaara's balls twitch, anticipating their release. He granted their wish, bobbing faster yet, teeth lightly scraping the skin. Gaara felt his balls tighten as he came in Naruto's mouth and he wondered if this was the end.

It turned out not to be, Gaara realized as Naruto squeezed his pallid cheeks, forcing his mouth open; transferring some of his semen into his oral cavity. Gaara found it peculiar to taste himself, though Naruto looked like he had just eaten a particularly delicious type of ice cream. He licked his lips and ravished Gaara's mouth again. The taste of himself was stronger now, a distraction from Naruto removing his own boxers. He abandoned the lips and attacked Gaara's neck, biting savagely enough to make the silent Gaara cry out. Naruto bit again, eager to lap up the blood of his lover.

Gaara was a little slow on the love train, especially when Naruto stuck two of his sun-kissed fingers in his face.

"Suck on them. Make sure to cover them good." Naruto commanded, taking one of Gaara's nipples into his hand and pinched it with his sharp little nails.

Gaara obeyed, keeping his eyes on Naruto. The blonde was obviously happy with their actions and Gaara didn't want to ruin it. He found a point between his middle and index finger that Naruto liked, so he gladly flicked his tongue through the v to further the blonde's joy. So far, this sex thing was going well. He hadn't hurt at all, even though Naruto said it would.

"I need you to raise your hips, okay?"

Gaara did so, feeling more relaxed with the actions with every movement. He wondered if Naruto was going to do that thing with his mouth again. No one had told him what was coming next. A duo of fingers impaled him, then spread themselves, stretching his insides. Naruto hadn't been lying when he said it would hurt. He tried to calm down so his muscles would loosen up and make the process easier. Naruto brushed against something that made his entire innards twinge, then shudder in delight.

"Un...Naruto..." he heard himself moan. His cock was starting to harden again.

Naruto hit that spot again with a short, sharp jab. Gaara moaned again, pleasure drawing close to its peaking point. Then the fingers were gone, leaving Gaara empty. Suddenly, he was full. Very full. Naruto had given a shallow thrust with his cock to get inside Gaara's hole. He drew back slowly, then reentered at the same speed. He was a first timer, despite all the crap Jiraiya insisted on teaching him and he wasn't sure if he could just go wild like he did in his fantasies. Already, Gaara's inner walls were clamped down on him, clutching tightly.

"Tell me if it gets too painful."

He retracted again and slammed into Gaara roughly, hitting the pleasure center. Gaara saw stars, temporarily dazed. With no recovery time, he was seeing stars a second time. Naruto took a deep breath before puling back. He exhaled and let his inner beast out. Gaara really didn't know what happened. First Naruto had been taking it slow, now he was thrusting faster than a rabbit. Every single time, he aimed for Gaara's prostate, hitting it successfully. The walls had started to try to tighten again, forcing him to give harder drives to keep his rate up. Gaara had no idea when he started screaming, but when he did, Naruto stopped immediately.

"Are you okay Gaara? Did I hurt you?" the utter concern on the fellow jinchuurki's face warmed him inside.

"No, I'm fine." Gaara tried to assure him.

"Are you sure? That was really loud, you almost never scream, and..."

"I want more."

"Oh. Eh-um...Okay."  
Though it did worry him to hear Gaara shriek, Naruto was back on him faster than a bunny on steroids. Gaara continued his vocal session as Naruto pounded him into the mattress. The bed protested with groaning springs, but it went ignored. Naruto gripped Gaara's hips to hold him steady and to reduce the bouncing that messed up his rhythm. Gaara felt his cock twitch and couldn't resist the urge to stroke it, which Naruto liked _a lot. _Watching his mate pleasure himself was very, very good. It was too much for Gaara to handle much more, with himself and Naruto delivering him pleasure, he went over the brink.

"NARUTO!" Gaara gave the loudest scream yet, nearly deafening his lover as his cum spurted onto his stomach.

Hearing his love scream, this was no fantasy. This was glorious real life. Gaara was still singing out his pleasure and he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He came inside Gaara, watching the young man's eyes widen in shock. Sex was still such a foreign idea to him... Naruto pulled out, watching his semen dribble out of Gaara's ass, pooling beneath his legs. He kissed Gaara on the lips gently.

"I love you Gaara. And with this fuck, I claim you." he raised his hand as if making a toast.

Gaara groaned. He wasn't sure if he could sit up after this, let alone walk back to the party and try to explain why he and Naruto had been gone for the better part of an hour. He guessed this was one of those things that was best while it lasted. And then it was a major ass pain for who knows how long. But it turned out that they didn't have to go back to the party at all.

It came to them.

"Congrats on getting laid!" Kankuro and Kakashi cheered.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I swear if you don't marry my little brother-" Temari had to be restrained.

Sakura had passed out on the grass. Most of the other ninja were a lovely shade of red.

"H-how long have you been watching?" Naruto stammered. He had just had sex in front of about a dozen people. Including his soon-to-be-family-in-law. He was thankful they hadn't rushed in at the beginning, because he probably would've ended up accused with rape. The shame would come to Gaara later, his ass hurt too damn much to care about anything.

Both boys unanimously agreed one thing later on.

Matsuri was so dead.

0o0

Yosh, me first lemon ever submitted! Please tell me how it was, all feedback is important so I can make the next lemon uber sexy. Like, make you come on yourself sexy.

Chi: Don't overstep your boundaries. :taisers Tenshi:

Tenshi: Ouchies... And if you're looking for something besides pointless smut, you could check out one of my other fics that actually have plots! Yay plots!


End file.
